tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Engines
Little Engines is a song from the sixth season. Lyrics :Main Line Engines always boast how big they are, :Superior by far. :But Little Engines toil away from dawn to dusk, :Without a fuss or care. :Just because we're small, doesn't mean we don't stand tall, :And we pull our weight like all the others do. :You'll be surprised, in spite of our size, :Just what little engines can do! Chorus: :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do the biggest things. :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do most anything. :They'll carry on until the work is over, :They'll carry on 'til the end, :They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, :They're not such little engines after all. :Bigger engines say, little engines play all day, :And we're not much use to anyone at all. :But we're strong enough, to deal with those trucks, :That's what little engines are for! Chorus: :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do the biggest things. :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do most anything. :They'll carry on until the work is over, :They'll carry on 'til the end, :They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, :They're not such little engines after all. :Thomas, Percy, Bill & Ben, :You can rely on them, :These little engines are the best! :Stepney, Duck and Oliver, :They'll give the trucks, what for? :You'll be so impressed. Chorus: :Little... :Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do the biggest things. :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do most anything. :They'll carry on until the work is over, :They'll carry on 'til the end, :They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, :'Cause they're not little engines after all. :They're our favourite little engines, :They're mighty little engines! :They're not such little engines after all! :They're not such...little engines after all! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Toad * George * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter Episodes * A Scarf for Percy * Time for Trouble * Thomas Gets Bumped * Donald's Duck * Trust Thomas * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Toby's Tightrope * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Tender Engines * Escape * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty * You Can't Win * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Trucks! * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Bowled Out * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * James and the Trouble with Trees * Bye George! * Put Upon Percy * Toby's Discovery * Happy Ever After * Rusty and the Boulder * Edward the Very Useful Engine Trivia * The deleted scene from Edward the Very Useful Engine is stretched into 4:3 format. * In the Japanese version the opening lines are sung by Percy and Thomas respectively. * A retake featuring Mike O'Donnell on vocals appeared online in 2017. Deleted and Extended scenes * Thomas Gets Bumped - A deleted scene of Thomas passing the Watermill. * Oliver Owns Up: ** A deleted scene of Oliver chuffing back to the coal yards to take the trucks away. ** A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel passing the viaduct. * You Can't Win - A deleted scene of Thomas, Stuart and Duke entering Crovan's Gate earlier than expected. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - The scene of Skarloey and Rheneas passing Lakeside has been extended. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted scene of Edward bringing Rheneas back from the Works. * Thomas and Stepney - A deleted scene of Stepney pulling coaches. * Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks hit Bulstrode. * Cranky Bugs - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy pulling trucks. * Horrid Lorry - A deleted scene of Toby passing Percy at the end of the episode. * Edward the Very Useful Engine - A deleted scene of Stepney passing Oliver on the Viaduct. * Heroes: ** Deleted close-ups of Bill and Ben. ** A deleted panning shot of Bill and Ben. * Rusty to the Rescue: ** The scene of Rusty passing Henry and Gordon has been extended. ** The scene of Rusty and Stepney escaping has been extended. * Bye George! - An extended shot of Percy taking George through the Fishing Village. * Time for Trouble - A deleted shot of Toby puffing up to the water tower. * Trucks! - An extended shot of Sir Handel pushing two red vans while Gordon puffs up to him. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: ** A deleted shot of Thomas and Percy leaving the harbour. ** An extended shot of Thomas puffing through Knapford. * Toby's Discovery - An extended shot of Toby and Henrietta going past the castle. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (low pitched) * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (CD sampler) Goofs * A clip of Edward is used for the verse "Main Line Engines always boast how big they are", but Edward does not work on the Main Line. Gallery File:LittleEnginestitlecard2.jpg|Title card File:LittleEnginesRoundhouseRythemTitle.jpg|Roundhouse Rhythms title File:LittleEnginesJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:LittleEnginesAlternateJapaneseTitleCard.png|Alternate Japanese title card File:TrustThomas21.png|A troublesome truck and Gordon File:TrustThomas22.png|James and Gordon File:GallantOldEngine57.jpg|Edward File:GallantOldEngine58.jpg|Rheneas File:PaintPotsandQueens45.png File:Fish28.png|Henry File:AScarfforPercy45.png File:OneGoodTurnExtendedScene.png File:TheIslandSong2.png File:HorridLorry90.png File:HorridLorry19.png File:FourLittleEngines39.png File:ThomasAndStepney35.png File:Toby'sTightrope49.png|Percy File:Percy'sWhistle.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain11.png File:NightTrain1.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain41.png File:Granpuff14.png|Duke File:ByeGeorge!14.png|Percy and George File:SleepingBeauty53.png|Duke, Skarloey and Rheneas File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine7.JPG|Oliver and Stepney File:Trucks30.png File:Donald'sDuck34.png File:ThomasAndStepney39.png|Stepney and Duck File:TimeforTrouble83.png|Toby File:Trucks66.png File:Trucks19.png|Sir Handel and Gordon File:TenderEngines34.png File:OneGoodTurn4.png File:OneGoodTurn5.png File:OneGoodTurn6.png File:HorridLorry32.png|James File:PutUponPercy16.png File:SpecialAttraction42.png File:SpecialAttraction45.png File:SpecialAttraction46.png File:CrankyBugs82.png File:CrankyBugs83.png|Thomas File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees62.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel57.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:ABadDayForSirHandel58.png File:RustytotheRescue23.png File:Rock'n'Roll72.png File:Rock'n'Roll29.png File:YouCan'tWin57.png File:YouCan'tWin46.png|Stuart and Duke File:YouCan'tWin29.PNG File:PutUponPercy77.png File:ABetterViewforGordon8.png File:Heroes76.png File:Heroes9.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain6.png|Percy and Thomas File:Heroes3.jpg|Bill and Ben File:RustytotheRescue61.png|Stepney File:BowledOut6.png|Duck File:OliverOwnsUp4.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp36.png File:OliverOwnsUp37.png File:RustyandtheBoulder56.png File:RustyandtheBoulder63.png File:RustyandtheBoulder64.png File:RustyandtheBoulder57.png File:RustytotheRescue51.png File:ThomasandStepney3.png File:AllatSea7.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain46.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain7.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain4.png File:Escape27.PNG File:Toby'sDiscovery82.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach12.png File:OneGoodTurn77.png File:ThomasAndStepney35.png File:TrustThomas39.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine10.png File:FourLittleEngines3.png File:OliverOwnsUp9.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp63.png File:OliverOwnsUp64.png File:OliverOwnsUp87.png Song File:Little Engines - Music Video Category:Songs